Sonics Rockin Rose Part 11
by CleoNightMagic
Summary: ...


Sonics Rockin Rose

(A SonAmy Story)

Part 11

I Heard

Sonic ran to the hospital Amy was at. He saw a young girl at the front desk and walked up to her with the bouquet of roses. The girl looked up at Sonic and stopped doing her work.

"Can I help you?" She smiled. "Yeah, do you know which room Amy Rose is in?" Sonic asked. The girl seemed a bit shocked, "Amy Rose? The singer?" "Yeah her..." Sonic replied.

"She's in Room 324." she said kindly. "Thanks." Sonic replied, he was about to walk off then the girl continued to talk.

"She's such a nice girl, I can't believe someone would actually try to do that to her...are those for her?" she pointed out to the roses. Sonic nodded...

"Yeah, I thought it'd be nice. Red roses are her favorite flower."

"Ah a rose for a Rose, is she your girlfriend?" the girl asked as politely as she could.

Sonic flushed and looked down at the bouquet of red roses...he remembered saying "I love you." To her before she fell into a coma. He looked back at the girl at the desk and stuttered on his words..."K-kinda..." he finished. The girl giggled.

"Aw that is so sweet of you, she's very lucky to have a guy like you." she said. Sonic laughed lightly and walked up to Amy's room. He didn't enter it he just looked at the door and was nervous to enter...how would she react if she saw him again? He had to take that chance...he wanted to see her again, and with that, Sonic took a deep breath and opened the door.

He saw the pink hedgehog lying in a hospital bed, reading some type of book he didn't know what it was. A few seconds after he entered the room he saw Amy's head lift up and look at him, her face was pale but had lit up when she saw Sonics face and set down her book.

"Hey Sonic." Amy said in a weak voice. Sonic smiled, she still had he smile. But she looked so weak...it looked like all the life had just been trained from her body. Still...Sonic was happy to see her alive, and not in surgery, not having blood all over her body.

"Hey Ames." Sonic said. He looked at the bouquet of roses, and snickered...he handed her the bouquet and continued..."You did a great job during the concert." Amy flushed and took the bouquet of roses from his hands.

"Sonic, their beautiful..." she said. And set them down. She was a bit slow, she realized just now that Sonic was seeing her in a "messy" state. Her make-up was messed up, her hair was in a very "bed-head" state, she felt like she smelt bad and needed a shower. She saw Sonic staring at her for few moments.

"I know...I look terrible." Amy said brushing her bangs out of the way. She heard Sonic snicker.

"No it's not that, I just thought I'd never see you again..." he said as he sat down on her bed. And brushed her bangs. Amy flushed, and giggled. "How're you feeling?"Sonic asked.

"Well...I guess you could say I'm feeling better than actually having that bullet in me, I still feel weak." Amy said. Sonics ears drooped...indeed, she did look weak. Her skin was so pale and her eyes seemed to be having trouble staying open. Amy then continued...

"I heard you tried to save me..." she weakly said.

"Yeah I did an-" Sonic paused, he backed up and his ears drooped. "W-wait a minute...you heard? Y-you don't remember me tackling you or...or anything?" he said.

"I don't really remember all that much, one minute I'm standing there, the next minute...my vision just goes black." Amy replied. Sonic felt his heart sink, she didn't hear him tell her he loved her. But it seemed like she did though...his thoughts were interrupted by Amy speaking up once again.

"Why did something happen?" Sonic was going to tell her but she seemed too tired to deal with any emotions right now. "Oh uh...n-nothing...nothing happened..." Sonic managed to say. "S-so...how long do you think you're staying here?" he said, trying his best to change the subject.

"I'm not sure, the doctor says for some time...about a few weeks maybe." Amy answered. Amy continued..."Once I get better, I gotta head back to Nashtin like there's no tomorrow." Sonic was shocked.

"Wh-what? Y-you're going back once you're out?" he stuttered. Amy frowned, just as she thought.

"Sonic, I...I have to...that's where I belong. That's where my life is." she said. Did Sonic hear what he just thought he heard?

"Amy you don't-" Sonic was interrupted by Amy placing her finger on his lips, making him slightly flush. "Sonic...I'm tired...I don't want to argue right now...I'm going back to Nashtin once I get back okay?" Amy said sternly. Sonic felt his eyes tear up...

"Okay..." he said, and got up. "I guess I better get going so you can get some rest..." he finished. He was about to walk out but Amy stopped him.

"Sonic!" she shouted, making him stop immediately and turn around. "W-well...I mean...I just...I just need some time to figure everything out..." she finished. Sonic smiled. Well at least there was that. He walked up to her and placed his hand on her muzzle. This made her blush like there was no tomorrow, he pressed his lips on her forehead gently, and pulled away.

"Alright..." he said quietly, and walked towards the door and said his goodbye..."See ya Ames." and closed the door behind him.

Amy sat there silent for a few minutes and the flashback came back to her...

"Amy...I love you Amy..."

She heard those words coming from Sonic, loud and clear.

Amy's POV

I remember him saying it...the four words I have wanted to hear him say for so many years. "I love you Amy." And yet...I lied about it. I felt like I had to...I was returning back to Nashtin once I got out of the hospital, I can't start something...right when I'm about to leave...right? I felt tears running down my cheek...I saw how heartbroken Sonic was to hear that I was going back. But...I belong in Nashtin...it's where my whole life is now...right? Where do I belong...I just...I just don't know anymore...

Meanwhile

Sonic ran as fast as he could to get away from everything, his friends, the city, everything...he didn't know why he was so sad he just was...he needed to get away from everyone. He went to the old training ground once and again and just sat on the swing. Thinking to himself out loud.

"Why does she have to go...? I'd give anything for her to stay here with me, so I know she's okay and nothing has happened to her...but then again..." he paused and looked up towards the sky, "she can't be all that safe, if someone tried to kill her. What good of a hero am I, if I can't protect the one person I care most about...maybe...it's best, she go back. Maybe she'll find someone else, who can protect her more. And won't be as foolish as I was..." he felt tears run down his cheeks...just the thought of Amy being with someone else just made Sonic ache. He couldn't finish what he was going to say. He didn't know what to do...he wiped his tears from his muzzle and got up from the swing and ran back to his home.


End file.
